Patent Document 1 discloses a communication terminal for wireless communication with a base station, wherein the communication terminal acquires information for locating the terminal from the base station, looks up activation information that is retained in the terminal beforehand and that describes correspondence between the position information and a subroutine, and determines a subroutine to be activated depending upon the position information.
Patent Document 2 discloses a program downloading system for reading data stored in a non-contacted IC tag, and switching the mode of an application program between downloading and activation.
Patent Document 3 discloses a service providing terminal for providing a service to a user, with which a service ID and a terminal ID are stored into a card, the user keeps the card, and a service program is executed using the service ID and terminal ID on the card.
Patent Document 4 discloses a technique for storing target data into a card-type storage medium, reading the target data by a terminal, and determining application software for processing the target data by application software selecting/control means in the terminal.
It is also a common practice for a conventional operating system to look up an extension appended to the filename of a data file and correspondence between an extension and a program registered in the operating system, and activating a corresponding specific application program for processing a data file having a specific extension.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3458394, page 1, line 1, FIG. 1
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 003651322, page 1, line 1, FIG. 1
Patent Document 3: JP-P2000-222537A
Patent Document 4: JP-P2001-166927A